Love That Lasts
by Valentine Woods 12345
Summary: What if Joanna had gotten Victor out of the dungeon? See what Joanna and Victor go through to save their love and family and what the family do when they are all reunited and face new powers...


I do not own Witches Of East End or any of the characters.

Joanna's view :

freya get your fathers arm! I shouted to her

no Joanna leave now you both won't get out you can't save me it's impossible now go Victor told me in a pained voice

no I'm not leaving you I can't live without you I looked straight into Victors eyes and told him this

Then the shouting started Victor was shouting at Freya telling her to run but she wouldn't leave and I just stopped hearing it and focused on my powers I channeled everything inside into a ball over the years without him without the girls without Wendy it was all my anger sorrow and pain ready to explode. Joanna GO Victor shouted

STOP I screamed all my anger sorrow and pain came out I looked around me and saw that I had frozen time the sand had stopped the countdown have stopped only me Freya and Victor were still moving

hurry up Freya get your father I don't know how long this will last

we got Victor out and into the car as we drove away I saw the explosion the building turned to dust a stray tear ran down my cheek at the thought of Victor being in there but he was out and that was all that mattered.

I shouted for Wendy when we pulled up

what's up oh my god what happened to Victor she asked running down from the porch

ill tell you later just help me get him inside

we all got Victor to the kitchen and sat him down at the table the girls were fussing over him I all of a sudden felt very dizzy then it went

you ok Wendy asked quietly

yes I'm fine I answered faintly

In the corner of my eye I saw Victor rise from his chair no one was watching him as Freya was filling Ingrid and Wendy in on what happened.

Then he dropped.

Straight to the floor he was very weak weaker than I had thought

No I shouted

Wendy help he get him on the sofa quickly

we got him on the sofa he was still alive but bairly

mom what are we gonna do the girls kept asking

I sat everyone down at the table to fill them in on my plan

listen everyone your father is dying but I have a plan I have to bond him to me which means he will share my immortality

mom I don't understand how do you do that Freya asked worry laced in her voice

well it happens when two witchs marry it takes place at your wedding your first dance your souls connect which means you share life together if one gets stabbed the same wounds appear on the spouse if one dies they both die also one connected you can't be more than a couple of miles away from each other as the bond is that strong you start to wither away if you are too far apart so the bond brings you back. Me and your father were bonded at our first dance but then when he left the bond broke and died. If we bond again he shares my immortality.

Well wake him up then it's easy Ingrid insisted she was scared and ancshous

it's not that simple we have to love each other I know I still love your father I never stopped the thing is if he feels any doubt or hatred then the bond doesn't work and we both die and we have to be connected by the song that played on our wedding day and dance to that the souls meet and hopefully bond again.

Then let's do this I looked to the corner to see Victor leaning against the door frame

are you sure I looked him straight in the eyes

i stood in my bedroom in my white flowing dress facing the mirror

it's just me you ready Jo Wendy asked as she walked in

oh Jo you look so beautiful

what if he doesn't love me Wendy what if it doesn't work I know I can't loose him I won't survive that

hey he loves you Joanna it's always been you it will work trust me

I went down stairs all the girls including Wendy were dressed in their white dresses like when we were on the beach trying to get Freya's powers back.

I turned to see Victor stood in his suit I had healed his wounds on the out side but internally he was dying

you look stunning Joanna

thank you how are you felling

fine don't worry he took my hand and guided me to the middle of the room

Wendy Freya and Ingrid positioned themselves in a triangle shape then light from their palms surrounds me and Victor with us.

Now listen girls don't brake the light triangle ok because I fight start sounding like I'm in pain but I'm fine it's just my immortality being pulled out and shared with your father ok ?

ok mom

yeah mom

the music started to play and we came together we started slow dancing our eyes locking on to each other's

i love you Joanna

i love you too Victor always and forever

always and forever

we kissed and our souls started to bond red light emmited from us it was true that he still loved me and it felt amazing our lips parted and Victor held on to me tightly

ooowwww Victor it hurts make it stopp

your ok Jo look at me

ooowww make it go please

mom ! The girls cried

no girls your moms ok just keep the light Wendy warned

then it stopped and we locked eyes with each other and smiled we were both so happy the girls dropped their arms and ran towards us

it worked it really worked Freya exclaimed

yes hunny it did me and your mom are made for each other Victor said

we started another kiss this one longer and more passionate

then we both fell to the floor in pain , Victor dropped first blood running down his mouth

then I dropped blood running from my mouth all I heard was the girls screaming

Aunt Wendy what's happening

its ok girls they have to die to be re born fine again remember they will come back by tonight I promise she assured the girls

it was true we would come back around in about 4 hours perfectly fine and alive we just had to die first as we lay there on the floor hands still joined dead when we awoke our life's would be complete again ...

To Be Continued...


End file.
